Florida Georgia Line
Florida Georgia Line are an American country music duo consisting of vocalists Tyler Hubbard and Brian Kelley. Their 2012 debut single "Cruise" broke two major sales records: it was downloaded over seven million times, making it the first country song ever to receive the Diamond certification, and it became the best-selling digital country song of all time, with 24 weeks at number one, until it was surpassed in July 2017 by Sam Hunt's "Body Like a Back Road". "Cruise" remains their most popular song to date. "Cruise" helped to pioneer a style of country music known as "bro-country", which incorporates production elements from rock and hip-hop music, and tends to cover subject matter such as partying, drinking, driving trucks and romantic attraction. Much of their subsequent music has been tagged with the "bro-country" label as well. Florida Georgia Line was formed in 2010 in Nashville, Tennessee and began as a cover band. In December 2011, they signed to the Big Loud Mountain label. Their second EP, It'z Just What We Do, was released in 2012 and charted on the Billboard Top Country Albums chart. Several months later they signed with Republic Nashville, part of the Big Machine Label Group. They released their second album, Anything Goes on October 14, 2014. Their third album, Dig Your Roots, was released on August 26, 2016, and the fourth Can't Say I Ain't Country on February 15, 2019. History Both members of Florida Georgia Line first gained interest in music through church worship services. Brian Kelley, from Ormond Beach, Florida, was a star pitcher on his high school baseball team, leading to a scholarship at Florida State University; he later transferred to Belmont University after it became clear to him he would not succeed in the sport. He began learning to play guitar then began writing music inspired by Christian rock group Casting Crowns. Tyler Hubbard, a native of Monroe, Georgia, was a church worship leader who formed a hip hop group, Ingenious Circuit, in his teens. The two had a myriad of musical interests growing up: "Me and my friends drove trucks, listened to Garth Brooks, Alabama, Lil Wayne and Eminem," said Kelley. The duo met at Belmont University in 2008 through a campus worship group, and following graduation, decided to give themselves two years to succeed as a country duo. They moved in with one another and began several odd jobs to pay bills, while playing clubs on the weekends. While independent, they recorded and digitally distributed their first EP, Anything Like Me (2010). They were discovered by Nickelback producer Joey Moi at a county fair, and the three began entering the studio together. Unlike typical country music sessions, the group spent days polishing songs, which were collected on the duo's second EP, It'z Just What We Do (2012). In terms of production, the band modeled their sound on bands such as Nickelback, Shinedown, and Three Days Grace, while Moi aimed for each song to resemble hair metal group Def Leppard in structure. Major labels became interested when the song "Cruise" first aired on satellite radio on The Highway channel and began selling well in the iTunes Store, leading to a deal with Republic Nashville and Big Machine Label Group. Kelley likes to think of his career not as a career, but as a lifestyle. "Country music is always evolving and will continue to evolve," he told Forbes magazine. Musical Career 2010: Anything Like Me Florida Georgia Line's first EP, released on December 14, 2010, is a six-song EP produced with Wesley Walker. All of the songs were written by either Hubbard or Hubbard and Kelley. The EP consists of the songs "You're Country", "Now That She's Gone", "Man I Am Today", "Never Let Her Go" (co-written with "Cruise" co-writer Chase Rice), "Black Tears", and "Backwoods Beauty Queen". The song "Black Tears" was also on Jason Aldean's 2012 album Night Train. 2012-2013: It'z What We Do and Here's to the God Times The duo's second EP is a five-song EP produced by Joey Moi on Big Loud Mountain Records and released on May 15, 2012. It starts off with "Cruise" and also includes "Get Your Shine On", "Tip It Back", "Tell Me How You Like It", and the title track "It'z Just What We Do".14 The duo's first studio album, Here's to the Good Times, was an 11-song album produced by Joey Moi on Republic Nashville and released on December 4, 2012. The pair's first full-length, Here's to the Good Times, was the sixth-best-selling album of 2013 (topping Drake and Katy Perry, among others).15 "Cruise", the first single, reached number one on the Country Airplay chart dated December 15, 2012.16 A remix of "Cruise" featuring Nelly later hit number four on the US Billboard Hot 100. Florida Georgia Line's signature hit, "Cruise", holds one major record to date: the best-selling country digital song of all time, with sales surpassing 10 million. The song spent a record 24 weeks at number one on Billboard's Hot Country Songs chart, which was the longest reign in the history of the chart until July 2017 when it was surpassed by Sam Hunt's "Body Like a Back Road". The album's second single, "Get Your Shine On", was released to country radio on January 21, 2013, and reached number one on the Country Airplay chart in May 2013. It was co-written by the duo along with Rodney Clawson and Chris Tompkins. "Round Here" was released as the album's third single on June 3, 2013, and reached number one on the Country Airplay chart in September 2013. The album's fourth single, "Stay", was released to country radio on October 7, 2013. It was co-written and originally recorded by Black Stone Cherry. It reached number one on the Hot Country Songs chart and the Country Airplay chart in December 2013. A deluxe edition of Here's to the Good Times titled Here's to the Good Times... This Is How We Roll was released on November 25, 2013.17 "This Is How We Roll", a collaboration with Luke Bryan, was released from the deluxe edition as the album's fifth single on February 10, 2014, and reached number one on the Hot Country Songs chart in March 2014. Florida Georgia Line toured the United States as part of the Dirt Road Diaries Tour with Thompson Square and headlining act Luke Bryan.18 In June 2013, the album reached number one on the Billboard Top Country Albums chart.19 It stayed at the top spot for ten weeks. 2014-2015: Anything Goes The duo revealed on August 15, 2014, that their second studio album would be titled Anything Goes with a release date of October 14, 2014.20 The album's first single, "Dirt", was released to country radio and digital sales outlets on July 8, 2014, and became the sixth consecutive single by Florida Georgia Line to make the top five on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart. "Sun Daze" was released to digital sales outlets on September 16, 2014. A week later, the album's title track, "Anything Goes", was released on September 22, 2014. Florida Georgia Line also appeared on the Hot Tours recap.21 "Confession" released to country radio on November 3, 2015, and reached number one on the Country Airplay chart in April 2016. In 2016, Florida Georgia Line became the first and only country artist to receive the Digital Diamond Award, for their single "Cruise" crossing the 10× Platinum threshold. 2016-2018: Dig Your Roots The duo released their third studio album Dig Your Roots on August 29, 2016, featuring Tim McGraw, Ziggy Marley, and the Backstreet Boys and started their Dig Your Roots tour, with Ryan Follesé, Chris Lane, and Dustin Lynch. They collaborated with Bebe Rexha on the song "Meant to Be" for her EP, All Your Fault: Pt. 2. Along with Hank Williams Jr. and Jason Derulo, Florida Georgia Line sang "All My Rowdy Friends Are Here on Monday Night" for ESPN's Monday Night Football NFL broadcasts in 2017. 2018-Present: Can't Say I Ain't Country The duo released "Simple" to country radio on June 1, 2018.24 Since then, they have released the preview tracks "Colorado," "Talk You Out of It," and "Sittin Pretty."25 "Talk You Out of It" was announced as the duo's next single, and it will officially impact country radio on November 5, 2018.26 On December 11, 2018, the duo announced their fourth studio album, Can't Say I Ain't Country, which was released on February 15, 2019.27 30 September the won the Breakout Artist of the Decade award, along with Single of the Decade for their 11-times platinum 2012 hit, “Cruise,” and Music Event of the Decade for "Meant To Be," their 2017 collaboration with Bebe Rexha. Philanthropy and Impact Brian and Tyler have participated in a number of philanthropic endeavors, but mostly focus on feeding the hungry. In 2014, the band was the face of the General Mills "Outnumber Hunger" campaign, which raised $1.2M for Feeding America.28 "Through our experiences with Outnumber Hunger, we have learned the far reach of hunger in America, affecting people from all different backgrounds," said Tyler Hubbard, the Georgia half of Florida Georgia Line. "This year, we're proud to take an even bigger role in the fight against hunger and rally the nation to help those in need." Controversies Allegations of Being Anti-Police In July 2016, Florida Georgia Line came under fire when they banned law enforcement from being backstage during their concerts in Wisconsin and Iowa due to police shootings in Dallas, Baton Rouge, and Falcon Heights.29 The band later asked for a police escort leaving their concert, which was denied by the music festival management team due to security concerns.30 Following the incident, Brian Kelley called Kenosha County sheriff David Beth and apologized, calling it a misunderstanding.31 The duo issued an apology. Personal Lives On December 16, 2013, Kelley married his girlfriend of seven months, Brittney Marie Cole.33 In 2014, Kelley appeared on Animal Planet's Treehouse Masters.34 In February 2014, Hubbard sustained a back injury in a dirt bike accident.35 On July 1, 2015, Tyler Hubbard married his longtime girlfriend Hayley Stommel.36 The couple have two children together: daughter Olivia Rose Hubbard (born December 2017) and son Luca Reed Hubbard (born August 19, 2019).37 In 2015, Forbes estimated that Florida Georgia Line's annual income was $36.5 million, split evenly between both men. Discography American country music duo Florida Georgia Line has released four studio albums, one compilation album, four extended plays, 17 singles (as a lead artist), four featured singles, 23 other charted songs, and 16 music videos. Thirteen of their singles have reached number one on the US Billboard Hot Country Songs, Country Airplay, or Canada Country charts. Albums Studio Albums *''Here's to the Good Times'' (2012) *''Anything Goes'' (2014) *''Dig Your Roots'' (2016) *''Can't Say I Ain't Country'' (2019) Compilation Albums *''The Accoustic Sessions (2019)'' Extended Plays *''Anything Like Me (2010)'' *''It'z Just What We Do (2012)'' *''iTunes Session (2014)'' *''Florida Georgia Line (2018)'' Singles As Lead Artist *''Cruise (2012)'' *''Get Your Shine On (2013)'' *''Round Here (2013)'' *''Stay (2013)'' *''This is How We Roll (ft. Luke Bryan) (2014)'' *''Dirty (2014)'' *''Sun Daze (2014)'' *''Sippin' on Fire (2015)'' *''Anything Goes (2015)'' *''Confession (2015)'' *''H.O.L.Y. (2016)'' *''May We All (ft. Tim McGraw) (2016)'' *''God, Your Mamma, and Me (ft. Backstreet Boys) (2017)'' *''Smooth (2017)'' *''Simple (2018)'' *''Take You Out of It (2018)'' *''Blessings (2019)'' As Featured Artist *''The South (The Cadillac Three featuring Dierks Bentley, Florida Georgia Line and Mike Eli) (2013)'' *''Meant to Be (Bebe Rexha & Florida Georgia Line) (2017)'' *''Let Me Go (Hailee Steinfeld and Alesso featuring Florida Georgia Line and watt) (2017)'' *''Up Down (Morgan Wallen featuring Florida Georgia Line) (2017)'' Other Charted Songs *''Summer Jam (ft. Jake Owen) (2012)'' *''Here's to the Good Times (2012)'' *''Dayum Baby (ft. Sarah Duxton) (2013)'' *''I'm In a Hurry (And Don't Know Why) (2013)'' *''Take It Out On Me (2013)'' *''Hands on You (2013)'' *''Headphones (2013)'' *''People Back Home (2014)'' *''Friends in Low Places (2015)'' *''It'z Just What We Do (2015)'' *''Tell Me How You Like It (2015)'' *''Party People (2015)'' *''If I Die Tomorrow (2015)'' *''Bumpin' the Night (2015)'' *''Good Good (2015)'' *''Every Night (2015)'' *''Life is a Honeymoon (ft. Ziggy Marley) (2016)'' *''Island (2016)'' *''Summerland (2016)'' *''Wish You Were On It (2016)'' *''Good Girl, Bad Boy (2016)'' *''Last Day Alive (The Chainsmokers featuring Florida Georgia Line) (2017)'' *''Colorado (2018)'' *''Sittin' Pretty (2018)'' *''People Are Different (2018)'' *''Woman (ft. Jason Derulo) (2019)'' *''Can't Hide Red (ft. Jason Aldean) (2019)'' Music Videos *''Cruise (2012)'' *''Get Your Shine On (2013)'' *''Cruise (ft. Nelly) (2013)'' *''Round Here (2013)'' *''Stay (2013)'' *''It'z How We Roll (2013)'' *''This is How We Roll (ft. Luke Bryan) (2014)'' *''Dirt (2014)'' *''Sun Daze (2014)'' *''Sippin' on Fire (2015)'' *''Anything Goes (2015)'' *''Confession (2015)'' *''H.O.L.Y. (2016)'' *''May We All (ft. Tim McGraw) (2016)'' *''God, Your Mamma, and Me (ft. Backstreet Boys) (2017)'' *''Let Me Go (ft. Hailee Steinfeld, Alesso and Watt) (2017)'' *''Meant to Be (ft. Bebe Rexha) (2017)'' *''Smooth (2017)'' *''Up Down (ft. Morgan Wallen) (2017)'' *''Simple (2018)'' *''Take You Out of It (2018)'' *''Woman (2019)'' *''Blessings (2019)'' Tours Headlining *Here's to the Good Times Tour (2013–14) *Anything Goes Tour (2015) *Dig Your Roots Tour (2016) *Smooth Tour (2017) *Can't Say I Ain't Country Tour (2019) Supporting *The Summer Never Ends Tour (2012) with Jake Owen *Dirt Road Diaries Tour (2013) with Luke Bryan *The Red Tour (2013) with Taylor Swift (12 shows) *Burn It Down Tour (2014) with Jason Aldean *Chillaxification Tour (2020) with Kenny Chesney Awards and Nominations Other Businesses Florida Georgia Line has taken advantage of their musical career success and used it to open other businesses that have been successful partially because of the popularity in the country music community. They have used their music to promote their own brand of whiskey “Old Camp Whiskey” in their song Smooth and their feature on Morgan Wallen’s Album If I know Me in the song Up Down ft. Florida Georgia Line. The duo also has a restaurant named FGL House in Nashville, TN, as well as a new creative compound in Nashville, that is home to three businesses. The three business are meet + greet, Tree Vibez Music (which is a publishing company launched by Kelley and Hubbard in 2015), and Tribe Kelley Trading Post (which is a business started by Brian Kelley and his wife.) The two men launched Round Here Records in 2019; an independent label with Canaan Smith signed as the flagship artist. References # Conaway, Alanna (May 15, 2013). "Florida Georgia Line 'Cruise' Into the Spotlight With Release of New EP". Taste of Country. Retrieved June 24, 2013. #'^' "Florida Georgia Line". AllMusic. Retrieved April 18, 2018. #'^' Ian Crouch (July 24, 2014). "Taking Country Music Back from the Bros". New Yorker. Retrieved April 18, 2018. #'^' "Gone Country: Sam Hunt's 'Backroad' is now the longest charting No. 1 single on Billboard 'Hot Country' chart". #'^' Rosen, Jody (August 11, 2013). "Jody Rosen on the Rise of Bro-Country". Vulture.com. Retrieved April 24, 2014. #'^' Murray, Nick (May 7, 2017). "Five Years On, America Still Doesn't Know What to Do with Florida Georgia Line". Noisey. #'^' Leggett, Steve. "Florida Georgia Line Biography". AllMusic. Retrieved July 12,2012. #'^' Parker, Eric T. "Florida Georgia Line Signs to Republic Nashville/BMLG". MusicRow. Retrieved November 19, 2013. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-answers_9-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-answers_9-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-answers_9-2 c''] Black, Lauren. "An In-Depth Look at Florida Georgia Line". Answers.com. Archived from the original on July 23, 2015. Retrieved October 9, 2014. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-billboard_10-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-billboard_10-1 b''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-billboard_10-2 ''c] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-billboard_10-3 d''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-billboard_10-4 ''e] Rob Tannenbaum (October 10, 2014). "Billboard Cover: Florida Georgia Line on Being 'Professional Partiers,' Haters and Hip-Hop". Billboard. Retrieved December 28, 2014. #'^' "It'z Just What We Do by Florida Georgia Line". Country Weekly. Retrieved July 24, 2012. #'^' Greenburg, Zack O'Malley. "Country Fireball: Inside The Rise Of Florida Georgia Line". Retrieved September 28, 2016. #'^' "Florida Georgia Line Score Cut on Forthcoming Jason Aldean Album". TasteofCountry.com. Retrieved July 24, 2012. #'^' "It'z Just What We Do - EP". iTunes. Retrieved July 24, 2012. #'^' Rob Tannenbaum. "Florida Georgia Line on New Album Anything Goes". Billboard. Retrieved March 11, 2016. #'^' "Country Airplay Week of December 15, 2012". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved December 9, 2012. #'^' Wyland, Sarah. "Florida Georgia Line Announces Deluxe Edition of Debut Album". Great American Country. Retrieved November 19, 2013. #'^' "Florida Georgia Line ready to party at Frontier Days". The Southwest Booster. Archived from the original on December 12, 2013. Retrieved June 22, 2013. #'^' Jessen, Wade. "Florida Georgia Line Reaches No. 1 on Top Country Albums". Billboard.com. Retrieved June 27, 2013. #'^' Howell, Coti (August 15, 2014). "Florida Georgia Line Prove 'Anything Goes' on 'GMA,' Announce New Album". Taste of Country. Retrieved August 15, 2014. #'^' Bob Allen (February 27, 2015). "Foo Fighters, Florida Georgia Line & Romeo Santos Lead Hot Tours Ranking". Billboard. Retrieved March 11, 2016. #'^' "Gold & Platinum Program Recognizes Florida Georgia Line As First And Only Country Act To Earn Prestigious Digital Diamond Award". RIAA. Retrieved April 20, 2016. #'^' "Florida Georgia Line's 'Cruise' reaches RIAA diamond status". US News. Retrieved April 20, 2016. #'^' "FGL's "Simple" Has Four Chords and a Heart". CMT. June 1, 2018. Retrieved August 25, 2018. #'^' "Florida Georgia Line Switch Things Up With R&B-Inspired Single 'Talk You Out of It': Listen". Billboard. July 6, 2018. Retrieved August 25, 2018. #'^' "Florida Georgia Line Debut Sexy New Single 'Talk You Out Of It'". Sounds Like Nashville. November 1, 2018. Retrieved November 2, 2018. #'^' "Everything We Know About Florida Georgia Line's New Album, 'Can't Say I Ain't Country'". The Boot. December 11, 2018. Retrieved December 18, 2018. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-generalmills_2014-03-12_28-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-generalmills_2014-03-12_28-1 ''b] "Florida Georgia Line helps fight hunger". March 12, 2014. Retrieved December 7, 2018. #'^' "Florida Georgia Line insist they're not anti-police after denying law enforcement backstage access at 2 shows". Fox News. July 26, 2016. Retrieved July 26, 2016. #'^' "Florida Georgia Line Requests No Cops Backstage — So Here's How Police Respond to Their Request for Escort". Fox News. July 26, 2016. Retrieved July 26, 2016. #'^' ""Misunderstanding:" Florida Georgia Line says they respect police after incidents drawing controversy". Fox News. July 26, 2016. Retrieved July 26, 2016. #'^' "Florida Georgia Line insist they're not anti-police after denying law enforcement backstage access at 2 shows". Fox News. July 26, 2016. Retrieved July 26, 2016. we want you to know that we have nothing but love and respect for the police. We are bummed anyone ever got a different impression #'^' "Brian Kelley Marries Brittney Marie Cole". People.com. December 16, 2013. #'^' "Florida Georgia Line's Brian Kelley Builds a Treehouse". Taste of Country. Retrieved February 1, 2017. #'^' "Tyler Hubbard of Florida Georgia Line Recovering from Back Injury Sustained in Dirt Bike Crash". The Country Vibe. February 18, 2014. Archived from the original on February 26, 2014. Retrieved February 19, 2014. #'^' Anderson, Danielle. "Florida Georgia Line's Tyler Hubbard Marries Hayley Stommel". People.com. Retrieved March 11, 2016. #'^' "Florida Georgia Line's Tyler Hubbard Welcomes Son Luca Reed — See His First Photos". People.com. Retrieved October 19, 2019. #'^' "Florida Georgia Line". Forbes. 2015. Retrieved April 28, 2016. #'^' "Florida Georgia Line Reveal Release Date for Debut Album, 'Here's to the Good Times'". Taste of Country. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #'^' "Anything Goes by Florida Georgia Line on Apple Music". iTunes. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #'^' "Album Spotlight: Florida Georgia Line, 'Dig Your Roots'". Taste of Country. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #'^' "Florida Georgia Line Announce Cities for 2013 Here's to the Good Times Tour". Taste of Country. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #'^' "Florida Georgia Line, Nelly Return for Smooth Tour 2017". #'^' "'CMT On Tour Jake Owen: The Summer Never Ends 2012' Dates Revealed". Sounds Like Nashville. August 20, 2012. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #'^' "Luke Bryan Announces 2013 Headlining Tour Dates". Taste of Country. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #'^' "Taylor Swift to Take Country Newcomers on 2013 Red Tour". Taste of Country. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #'^' "Jason Aldean: 'Burn It Down' Tour Review". Billboard. Retrieved November 20,2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-b_48-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-b_48-1 ''b] "ACM Awards 2013: Full Winners List". Billboard. Retrieved November 20,2016. #'^' Rogers, Chris (February 13, 2013). "2013 Academy Of Country Music Award Nominees: Taylor Swift & More — Full List". Hollywood Life. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #'^' "2013 Billboard Music Awards winners and nominees – complete list". Uproxx.com. May 19, 2013. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #'^' "2013 CMT Music Awards Nominees Announced". Taste of Country. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-c_52-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-c_52-1 ''b] "2013 CMT Music Awards Complete Winners List". CMT News. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #'^' "CMT Music Awards 2013: Winners in full". Digital Spy. June 6, 2013. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-g_54-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-g_54-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-g_54-2 c''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-g_54-3 ''d] "Teen Choice Awards 2013: Full Nominees List". Gossip Cop. July 16, 2013. Archived from the original on March 20, 2017. Retrieved November 20,2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-cmt_55-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-cmt_55-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-cmt_55-2 c''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-cmt_55-3 ''d] "CMT : CMA Awards : Archive : 2013 : Country Music Association". Cmt.com. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-hyp_56-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-hyp_56-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-hyp_56-2 c''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-hyp_56-3 ''d] "'American Music Awards' 2013 nominees, winners - complete list". Hypable.com. November 24, 2013. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-huff_57-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-huff_57-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-huff_57-2 c''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-huff_57-3 ''d] Reporter, Daniel Welsh Entertainment; UK, The Huffington Post (May 16, 2014). "Billboard Music Awards 2014: Full Winners List". The Huffington Post. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-tat_58-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-tat_58-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-tat_58-2 c''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-tat_58-3 ''d] "2014 CMT Music Awards Winners – Full List". Taste of Country. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-tee_59-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-tee_59-1 ''b] "2014 Teen Choice Awards Winners and Nominees – complete list". Uproxx.com. August 10, 2014. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #'^' "Complete list of 2014 CCMA Award winners - Canadian Country Music Association". Ccma.org. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #'^' "2014 CMA Awards Winners – Full List". Taste of Country. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #'^' "AMAs 2014: And the Winners Are ..." Billboard. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #'^' "People's Choice Awards 2015: Full List Of Nominees". People's Choice. November 4, 2014. Archived from the original on November 8, 2014. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-us_64-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-us_64-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-us_64-2 c''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-us_64-3 ''d] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-us_64-4 e''] "ACM Awards 2015: Complete Winners List!". Us Weekly. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-bi_65-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-bi_65-1 b''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-bi_65-2 ''c] "Billboard Music Awards: All the winners". Digital Spy. May 17, 2015. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-nom_66-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-nom_66-1 ''b] "Teen Choice Awards 2015: Nominees, Winners List". Us Weekly. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #'^' "CMA Awards 2015: See the Full Winners List". Billboard. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-bil_68-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-bil_68-1 ''b] "American Music Awards 2015: Check Out All the Winners Here". Billboard. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #'^' "People's Choice Awards 2016: Full List Of Winners". People's Choice. January 7, 2016. Archived from the original on January 7, 2016. Retrieved November 20,2016. #'^' "Winners". Academy of Country Music. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-acd_71-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-acd_71-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-acd_71-2 c''] "2016 American Country Countdown Awards Winners List". Taste of Country. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-co_72-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-co_72-1 b''] "Nominees & Winners | 2016 CMT Music Awards". Cmt.ca. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #^' "Check out Vote Now for Wave 2 Teen Choice Nominees! | Teen Choice on FOX". ''Teen Choice on FOX. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-am_74-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florida_Georgia_Line#cite_ref-am_74-1 b] "2016 Nominees | American Music Awards". American Music Awards. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #'^' "People's Choice Awards 2017: Full List Of Nominees". People's Choice. November 15, 2016. Archived from the original on November 17, 2016. Retrieved November 20, 2016. #'^' "2017 iHeartRadio Music Awards: Complete List of Nominations". E! Online. January 3, 2017. #'^' "2017 Academy of Country Music Awards -- The Complete Winners List". Entertainment Tonight. Retrieved April 15, 2017. #'^' "Radio Disney Music Awards 2017: Complete List of Nominations". E News. Retrieved March 3, 2017. #'^' "Drake, The Chainsmokers Lead Nominees for the 2017 Billboard Music Awards". Billboard. Retrieved April 11, 2017. #'^' "CMT Music Awards 2017 Nominees Announced". Us Weekly. Retrieved May 10, 2017. #'^' Ceron, Ella. "The Pretty Little Liars Were ALL Nominated for the Same EXACT Award". Teenvogue.com. Retrieved June 20, 2017. #'^' "Teen Choice Awards 2017 Reveal Second Wave of Nominations". Eonline.com. Retrieved July 12, 2017. #'^' "CMA Awards 2017: Miranda Lambert Tops List of Nominees". People.com. September 4, 2017. Retrieved September 6, 2017. #'^' "Here Is the Full List of 2017 AMAs Nominations". Billboard.com. Retrieved October 20, 2017. #'^' "Here Are All the Winners From the 2018 Billboard Music Awards". Billboard. May 20, 2018. Retrieved May 20, 2018. #'^' "CMT Music Awards 2018 Winners". Cmt.com. Retrieved June 7, 2018. #'^' "Here Are All the Winners From the 2018 AMAs". Billboard. Retrieved July 20,2019. #'^' Staff, Variety (July 16, 2018). "Cardi B, Beyonce, Jay-Z Lead 2018 MTV VMA Nominations". #'^' "Florida Georgia Line". Grammy.com. The Recording Academy. December 8, 2018. #'^' "2019 iHeartRadio Music Awards Winners: See The Complete List | iHeartRadio Music Awards | iHeartRadio". iHeartRadio Music Awards. Retrieved April 25,2019. #'^' "2019 Billboard Music Awards Winners: The Complete List". Billboard. Retrieved July 20, 2019. #'^' Freeman, Jon (June 6, 2019). "2019 CMT Music Awards: The Complete Winners List". Rolling Stone. Retrieved July 20, 2019. #'^' "Florida Georgia Line Expands Empire With New Creative Compound In Nashville". Forbes.com. Retrieved August 2, 2019. #'^' Reuter, Annie (August 15, 2019). "Florida Georgia Line Launch Round Here Records With Flagship Artist Canaan Smith: Exclusive". Billboard. Retrieved August 17, 2019. External Links *Official website Gallery Florida Georgia Line1.jpg Florida Georgia Line2.png Florida Georgia Line3.jpg Florida Georgia Line4.jpg Florida Georgia Line5.jpg This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on January 5, 2020. Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views